Qmwnebrvtycuxiz
'''Qmwnebrvtycuxiz '''is a banned member of the DodgersDigest Community. He is better remembered as the member who didn't want to go to Dodger games anymore to avoid being exposed to radiation, among other things. Historical Context Discussion about Matt Kemp has long been a touchy subject on MSTI/DD. Despite having ups and downs with both production and attitude issues in the early seasons of his career, he became very popular among Dodger fans and MSTI members due to his immense talent and good looks. After a near-MVP season, he was signed to an enormous 8 year contract but injured his shoulder running into an outfield wall a few months later. His production sharply declined and fans started to criticize his performance and his character, through booing at Dodger stadium and calls on social media for him to be traded or DFA'd. This was met with resounding dissaproval by many Matt Kemp fans on MSTI, who saw the criticisms as an unfair overreaction and became very defensive of him. Plaza234 in particular exasparated the MSTI community with his Trade Matt Kemp campaign in 2013. Qmwnebrvtycuxiz's arrival On June 9, 2014, Mike Petriello wrote a post on DodgersDigest titled, Setting Expectations on Matt Kemp, which was a response to the relentless criticism of Kemp during a recent slump by Casual Fans on Twitter. He stated that it was "irrational" to denounce Kemp for decreased production over the past 2 years with all the numerous freak injuries that were out of his control. Qmwnebrvtycuxiz entered the comments section and retorted that Kemp's career demise was his own fault, saying a critical 2013 ankle injury on a "stupid base-running error" was the result of "his head not being the game". He clarified that he liked Kemp, but that DodgersDigest members were "children" and immune to seeing Kemp's flaws because they view him through "rose-colored glasses". He also speculated that Hanley Ramirez's decreased production from 2013 was the result of being psychologically effected by the "fear of getting drilled in the ribs again". Radiation Qmwnebrvtycuxiz's initial comments were not well-recieved, and he felt a need to clarify that he was not a troll. He wrote a post saying that he had been a Dodgers fan since 1974, but that this year would be his last time going to Dodger Stadium because of "radiation". When asked to clarify what he meant, he referred to an LA Times article about the implementation of metal detectors at all Major League ballparks beginning in 2015. He pointed to this being a result of 9/11, the same event that had caused a security increase in airports. "Whoever crashed into the World Trade center has won and the Americans have lost. If you want to know what it is like to live in a socialist country you are now getting some idea," he wrote. He asked people to refrain from attending baseball games, as a way of protesting the radiation from metal detectors and the practice of frisking by TSA agents, which he found to be perverted. "Baseball Heaven will burn like Hell," he predicted. He also apologized for ending his post with a cliche simile. Qmwnebrvtycuxiz was subsequently banned from DodgersDigest by Mike Petriello for unwanted political statements. External Links *Qmwnebrvtycuxiz's Livefyre profile Category:Community Members